Música
by Hyuuga Mitha
Summary: Ele era tão importante quanto a melodia que ouvia sempre. HitsuHina, UA bobinho


**Música**

**Descrição: **Ele era tão importante quanto a melodia que ouvia sempre. HitsuHina, UA bobinho

**Disclaimer: **Bleach não me pertence... mas se o autor continuar a enrolar, vamos ver a quem vai pertencer!

**o.o.o**

Domingo. O dia mais agitado de toda Tokio. Os alunos não precisavam ir às escolas, os adultos trabalhavam por menos tempo... Todos corriam para aproveitar aquele dia sagrado com lanches, passeios, compras e o que mais viesse à cabeça. Uma jovem andava despreocupada, ouvindo algo em seu _mp3_ que a fazia balançar a cabeça o suficiente para seu longo rabo de cavalo balançar de um lado para o outro. O _all star_ preto e surrado mais saltitava do que andava, pois ela estava feliz. Parou em frente a uma sorveteria com as paredes e mesinhas coloridas, chamando muita atenção de quem passasse por ali.

Murmurando a melodia que ouvia, ela adentrou no estabelecimento e se sentou em uma mezinha azul, da mesma cor da água em uma piscina. Viu o cardápio com os sorvetes especiais e se pos a escolher, não queria algo monótono e sem graça como uma casquinha. Enquanto escolhia, não percebeu que um garoto com uma aparência incomum se aproximava, contendo ambas as mãos nos bolsos do jeans surrado. Sentou-se também naquela mesa azul, observando a garota cantarolar.

"Hinamori." - Ele falou, não recebendo resposta. - "Hinamori!"

"Ah!" - Momo baixou o cardápio, se deparando o amigo, sorrindo enquanto sentia suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas. - "Shiro-chan!"

O garoto fez uma careta enjoada, como se aquele som não o agradasse nem um pouco. No fundo gostava de ter um apelido tão exclusivo e carinhoso, mas era vergonhoso e infantil. E daí que ele era baixinho e parecia uma criança, só por isso teria de ser chamado como uma? Não, eles possuíam a mesma idade e ela não era tratada como tal!

"Já disse para não me chamar assim!" - Cruzou os braços, bufando, como uma criança normalmente faz.

"Ok, me desculpe Hitsugaya-kun." - Momo baixou o olhar para o cardápio novamente, voltando a cantarolar a música que ouvia.

"_Summer Song_?" - Hitsugaya perguntou, olhando para a rua através do grande vidro da sorveteria. - "Da _Yui_?"

Hinamori o fitou, esquecendo-se de que sorvete iria pedir. Retirou um dos fones do ouvido, seria uma grande falta de educação permanecer com eles, ainda mais que era um encontro que ela havia providenciado. Desde pequenos eram amigos e de vez em quando acabavam por agir como namorados. Hinamori os considerava assim, mesmo sem um pedido oficial. Amava o garoto com todas as forças e sabia que era correspondida, aquilo bastava. Mas talvez, uma proximidade um pouco maior tornasse o clima mais confortável...

"Como você sabe?"

"Você ouve essa música todos os dias. E a próxima é _Audition_... mas eu me esqueci do nome da cantora."

"Younha!" - Exclamou, surpresa. Ele sabia de cor as músicas que ela ouvia! Só era uma pena que não as apreciasse também.

"É, essa aí."

"Não fale assim, eu não desrespeito as suas bandas!" - Momo deu um pequeno soquinho na mesa, bufando. Hitsugaya apenas deu de ombros.

Antes que a discussão se iniciasse, uma atendente simpática resolveu ver o que ambos queriam e depois de alguns minutos e uma luta pelo cardápio, decidiram. Hinamori tomaria uma casquinha em forma de palhaço sabor morango enquanto Hitsugaya preferia um simples milk-shake de chocolate. Demoraria um tempinho para que tivessem seus pedidos na mesa, então retomaram o assunto.

"Eu não ouço música como se fosse um viciado."

"Hitsugaya-kun, você sabe que eu não vivo sem música!"

"Eu sei... Vai acabar ficando surda de tanto ouvir."

Uma veia saltou na testa da menina, para a diversão do Toushirou. Ele gostava de vê-la de todas as formas, mas irritada era a mais divertida. Eles formavam um casal realmente infantil, sempre apelando por motivos bobos e reagindo como crianças do jardim de infância. Mas ele julgava aquilo melhor do que sempre ter uma conversa normal, sem seus autos e baixos, completamente enjoativa. Um pouquinho de temperamento não fazia mal a ninguém, afinal.

Assim que o pedido chegou, cada um desfrutou gulosamente de seu sorvete para logo pagarem e saírem lado a lado pelas agitadas ruas, sem rumo certo. Hinamori cantarolava como sempre, segurando ambas as mãos atrás do corpo, enquanto Hitsugaya mantinha as suas nos bolsos. Suspirou, queria poder andar de mãos dadas com ele, abraçá-lo sempre e ser inundada de beijos todos os dias. Sim, seria realmente perfeito... E ela suspiraria muitas mais vezes!

"O que você tanto pensa aí?" - Hitsugaya arqueou uma sobrancelha, sentando-se no banco do pequeno mas belo parque em que haviam ido parar.

No local alguns casais aproveitavam para namorar, alguns apenas de mãos dadas, outros com tímidos beijos. Hinamori fitava tudo aquilo e corava, tendo até mesmo uma certa inveja. Se sentou no bando roboticamente, mantendo as duas mãos juntas em seu colo. Hitsugaya a fitou, intrigado, vendo para onde ela dirigia seus olhares. Talvez... ele pudesse ajudá-la.

"Hin-"

"Sabe, Hitsugaya-kun..." - Ela começou, desconfortável e sem jeito. - "Tem duas coisas que eu não consigo viver sem."

"Uma com certeza é a música." - Ele falou, vendo um sorriso de confirmação no rosto da amiga. - "E a outra?"

"Não é bem uma coisa..." - Ela falou, fitando-o intensamente. Tinha certeza que estava vermelha, suas bochechas pareciam queimar!

Hitsugaya corou também, instantaneamente. Ela não falava nada, apenas o olhava, sem graça, como se esperasse que ele entendesse o que ela queria dizer. Nunca fora burro, sabia muito bem o que ela queria dizer. E sabia que também não conseguiria viver sem ela, desde pequeno sabia que a menina era uma presença essencial em sua vida, não importasse como. Já havia a beijado antes e sabia que era a melhor sensação do mundo.

O silêncio permaneceu, mas Hitsugaya queria mostrar que entendia e retribuía. Sorriu, um de seus raros sorrisos, os preferidos de Hinamori e se aproximou, passando a mão pelo rosto da jovem. Ela não falava nada, deixava que ele se explicasse através dos gestos, tremendo levemente.

Do rosto a mão foi para a nuca, puxando-a para mais perto. Ambos fitaram-se, sentindo as respirações tentadoramente próximas, aproveitando ao máximo o momento. Hitsugaya não queria nenhuma outra, ele gostava daquela beleza discreta porém arrebatadora que ela possuía e Hinamori adorava os cabelos brancos do rapaz, sua cara de irritado, seu jeito. Eles eram como uma melodia, cada um do seu jeito, ela uma música doce e meiga, ele, uma música forte e diferente, apreciada por poucos.

Não agüentando mais, Hitsugaya encostou seus lábios nos do dela, fechando os olhos e aprofundando o beijo. Hinamori já havia fechado os seus há muito tempo e se arrepiava, sentindo a língua dele roçar com a sua. Era um beijo calmo, mas longo e intenso. Momo já havia dado alguns pequenos pulinhos para o lado, aproximando seu corpo ao do garoto, colocando ambas as mãos no começo do pescoço do mesmo. Aproveitaram o momento o máximo que o ar lhes permitia, afastando-se somente para pegar fôlego.

As testas encostadas, sorrisos discretos. Hinamori sorria como nunca, passando a mão pelo rosto e Hitsugaya. Ele ainda tinha a mão sobre a nuca dela, brincando com os fios de cabelo que caíam ali. Logo beijaram-se de novo, não importava quantas vezes, parecia que nunca se sentiam saciados. Depois de algum tempo, um vento frio soprou e Momo encolheu-se, sinal de que sentia a queda da temperatura. Toushirou passou um de seus braços por cima dos ombros da garota, abraçando-a.

"Qual música dessa vez?" - Ele perguntou, ouvindo um riso baixo.

"Dessa vez nenhuma, está desligado."

"Que surpresa... Hinamori com o _mp3_ desligado!"

"Eu estava ouvindo uma batida diferente." - Ela respondeu simplesmente, respirando fundo e encostando a cabeça na curva do pescoço do Toushirou, fechando seus olhos. - "_A do seu coração._" - Pensou.

"A gente deveria sair assim mais vezes, não acha?"

Hinamori levantou a sua cabeça e o fitou, sorrindo enormemente. Hitsugaya estranhou aquela reação, esperando apenas por uma explicação.

"Está me chamando pra sair?"

"Hm... estou."

Hinamori riu alto, diante da vermelhidão do garoto. Abraçou-o ainda rindo e logo viu o rosto dele se aproximando com o seu novamente, para mais um longo e delicioso beijo. Ah, se continuasse naquele ritmo, ela viciaria em mais uma coisa, além da música e da presença dele, e não parecia algo tão ruim assim.

**Owari.**

* * *

**E** lá vou eu, mais uma vez, escrevendo uma fic deles. Me deu vontade, eu precisava escrever algo dos dois juntinhos ou piraria, já que é meu casal favorito. Meu Fantasma vai ser atualizada na semana que vem, vou viajar amanhã e volto no domingo, então não vai dar pra sair antes, me perdoem.

Eu sei que ficou uma historinha boba e tudo mais, mas me deu vontade... está faltando fic HitsuHina no site! Só tem IchiRuki, não que seja ruim, mas HitsuHina faz falta! Ah, qualquer coisa, eu deixo recados no meu perfil, então não me cobrem, está tudo lá.

Uma reviewzinha não faz mal, tááá? :3

Kissus


End file.
